Failed Romance
by parasarimbi
Summary: Lamaran romantis Taka One Ok Rock dengan gadis pujaan yang baru dikenalnya selama 3 bulan. Akankah lamarannya diterima oleh sang gadis atau mungkin ditolak?


Failed Romance

disclaimer: cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka dan author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini. segala tokoh di fic ini hanyalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa

Cast: Taka ONE OK ROCK and OC

* * *

.

.

"Kau melamarku?" tanya gadis blasteran Jepang-Kanada itu kepada laki-laki dihadapannya. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Bukan. Bukan karena ucapan lelaki itu. Tapi karena dinginnya udara pada malam itu.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya akibat malu, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat gadis itu. Ekspresinya berubah serius, namun tersirat kelembutan disana. Gadis berambut sedikit pirang itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya heran, seolah bertanya, "apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu ingin mendengar lebih. Ya, alasan kenapa lelaki yang baru dikenalnya tiga bulan itu kini melamarnya.

"Aku tau, usia perkenalan kita tergolong singkat. Aku juga tau, kau tak mungkin menerimaku begitu saja," lanjut lelaki itu. Ia masih menatap mata yang begitu menjeratnya. "Tapi, percayalah. Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik. Aku... Aku mencintaimu."

Semilir angin berhembus melalui celah jendela di kafe itu. Dinginnya udara di luar begitu menusuk tulang. Gadis itu tak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Entah sudah memperkirakannya atau apa, ia terlihat tak terkejut. Gadis itu menghela napasnya pelan.

"Mudah memang bila hanya mengatakan aku mencintaimu, bayi yang baru lahir pun bisa mengatakan hal itu. Demikian juga para lelaki di luar sana yang mencoba memintaku menjadi teman hidupku," jawab gadis itu sembari bersidekap menahan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Taka mengerutkan kening sambil menatap lekat mata gadisnya. Kata-kata gadis dihadapannya sangat susah ia tebak. Ia masih menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh wanita pujaannya ini.

"Apa itu artinya kau..."

"Menolakmu?" potong gadis itu cepat. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Lelaki itu sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Cinta ... Itu bukan alasan untuk menikah, kau tau? Banyak sekali di dunia ini pasangan yang menikah bukan karena cinta. Dan lagi, masa lalumu itu..." Gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat tubuh lelaki itu menegang. Ia dapat melihat tangan lelaki itu mengepal. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras, namun tatapannya berubah sendu. Rasanya, ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Taka, aku..."

"Maaf, jika masa lalu ku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Haha. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi," ucap lelaki itu sambil tertawa pedih. Miris rasanya kala ia harus kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya..." Gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Tatapan Taka padanya berubah, seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja namun terlihat begitu hancur.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin membebani orang yang aku sayangi dengan masa laluku yang begitu rumit. Kau tau? Sungguh, aku tak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Aku juga menginginkan keluarga yang bahagia. Aku berharap bisa mengubah semuanya."

Gadis itu tercengang mendengar penuturan lelaki berkulit putih susu tersebut. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Taka akan mengatakan hal sedemikian terbukanya padanya. Pasalnya lelaki itu bukanlah lelaki yang romantis. Namun, hatinya kini menghangat.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik. Aku..."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Terima kasih banyak," ujar gadis bermata biru itu. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Tatapan Taka pun melembut.

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin memilihmu sebagai wanita yang akan kujumpai pertama kali dipagi hari ditempat peraduan kita. Dan pastinya aku akan sangat bahagia sekali bila nantinya aku mempunyai seorang jagoan atau princess bermata biru sepertimu..." Taka menghela nafas, mengambil jeda sejenak dari segala kegelisahan yang ia ungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Aku tahu, jika aku seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai trauma mendalam di masa lalu dan itu membuatku merasa lemah. Tapi ... Tapi itu berbeda saat aku berada didekatmu ... Aku ... Aku merasa seperti seorang pejantan yang tak terkalahkan..." Taka memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Entah, kata-kata itu serasa menghipnotis si gadis yang kini merasa hatinya seperti diketuk secara lembut...

Keadaan hening sejenak. Taka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat mengambil secangkir kopi yang tadi dipesannya. Kopi itu telah mendingin. Namun tidak hatinya. Kehangatan tak kasat mata itu memenuhi relung hatinya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar. Gadis itu pun tak ada bedanya dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlarut dalam sebuah perasaan asing yang entah mengapa begitu mendebarkan, begitu menyenangkan.

"Jadi?" Taka bertanya, menunggu jawaban atas lamarannya tadi. Gadis itu menatapnya kembali. Sinar matanya begitu membuat Taka terpesona. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan perasaan ini?

"Taka, jika saat ini aku boleh jujur, aku ... Sebenarnya aku mengagumi sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau berdiri di atas panggung bersama bandmu. Kau menyanyi, berinteraksi dengan penonton. Kau tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Kau ... pribadi yang begitu hangat," jeda sejenak, "aku merasakannya. Meski terkadang kau menyebalkan, segala tingkah konyolmu itu, tapi aku ... aku tidak tau kenapa, aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua. Aku tidak tau, kenapa aku bisa menerimamu, menerima segala kekuranganmu."

Praaak

Suara gelas yang Taka letakkan mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak terlalu keras, namun seakan mengembalikan kesadaran si gadis yang sorot matanya terlihat setengah melamun walau ia tengah memandang Taka.

Taka terlalu bersemangat meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja karena mendengar pujian yang dilancarkan oleh gadis yang membuat hatinya melonjak kegirangan. Seraya memandang lekat gadis pujaannya, Taka tersenyum dengan hati yang membuncah bahagia. Ia sendiri tak mampu mengekspresikan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah mendengar pengakuan dari gadis yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya ini. Taka menutupi mulutnya karena ia sangat tertawa lebar dan keras sebagai wujud bahagianya hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia sedang sangat bahagia saat ini.

Begitu pula dengan si gadis, ia tersenyum malu dengan segala perkataan yang ia lontarkan barusan. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan kikuk. Ia sedang salah tingkah sekarang. Ia menunduk sebentar kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Taka dalam beberapa menit. Saling pandang antara mereka berdua hingga mengukir sebuah tawa kecil dan mereka berdua tertawa tergelak . Tidak ada hal lucu yang sedang mereka tertawakan, namun tawa ini adalah tawa dua manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Demo ... Taka ... Etto..." Gadis itu sedikit ragu mengungkapkan pertanyaannya, membuat Taka mengernyit bingung. "Nani?" tanya Taka kala melihat gadis itu meremas tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah, membuat Taka khawatir. Sementara gadis itu terus meremas tangannya sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taka khawatir. Wajah gadis itu pun terlihat memerah. "Aku ... Aku mau menikah denganmu. Tapi ... Boleh aku mengajukan syarat?" tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Eh?"

"Gomen ne, Taka. Demo..."

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" jawab Taka menenangkan sambil memegang telapak tangan sang gadis pujaan.

"Aku ingin..."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau sunat sebelum kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

End

* * *

Author note :

Parasarimbi : Jiahahahaha, efef ini adalah efef collaboration yang berhasil keluar dari ide saya sama author chezahana . Efef ini adalah postingan pertama saya di ... Karena keseringan ngobrolin hal-hal gila waktu chatting, akhirnya muncul sebuah ide bikin efef kerjasama ini.

cheza: Bwakakakakaka. Endingnya ngenes banget ngegantungnya. Ini kebiasaan gue kalo bikin fict. Hhhhh... Bisa dibilang ini fanfik pelampiasan gegara my lovely husband aka Sasuke sekarat. :( dan gue bikin ini pun sebenernya sambil kebayang tampang unyubinkiut mylovelyhusband *buagh* Wkakakakkakakaka


End file.
